Mitsuharu Misawa
foi um wrestler profissional japonês, também conhecido por interpretar a segunda versão de Tiger Mask. Ele fez sua estréia profissional em 21 de agosto de 1981 pela All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW). Misawa lutou como sob o ring name de Tiger Mask entre os anos de 1984 e 1990, quando a AJPW havia comprado os direitos da gimmick da New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Após a morte de Giant Baba, fundador e principal booker da AJPW em 1999, Misawa herdou o cargo de presidente da promoção. Depois de ser removido do cargo de presidente por um conselho de executivos, Misawa deixou a AJPW em maio de 2000 para fundar sua própria empresa, a Pro Wrestling NOAH. Misawa foi oito vezes campeão mundial em promoções japonesas, tendo conquistado o Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship por cinco vezes e o GHC Heavyweight Championship por três vezes, além de ser o primeiro detentor do último. Seu impacto também foi reconhecido pelos críticos, já que ele foi nomeado Wrestler do Ano pela Wrestling Observer Newsletter em três ocasiões e além de ser o wrestler com mais lutas classificadas como cinco estrelas pela Wrestling Observer Newsletter, com um total de 24. Misawa é também faz parte de um grupo de 6 Wrestlers que colocaram performances classificadas acima de cinco estrelas, (6 ou 7) ao receber uma classificação de 6 estrelas em um de seus combates contra Toshiaki Kawada em 1994. Misawa é amplamente considerado como um dos maiores wrestlers profissionais de todos os tempos. Início da vida Misawa nasceu em Yūbari, Hokkaido, mas logo se mudou com sua família para Koshigaya, Saitama. Ele era um fã de wrestling profissional, especialmente da AJPW desde cedo e queria abandonar a escola para começar seu treinamento. No entanto, durante um encontro com Jumbo Tsuruta, o mesmo convenceu Misawa a completar pelo menos o ensino médio, então ele o fez. Ele frequentou a Escola Secundária da Ashikaga-kodai em Tochigi, junto com o futuro rival Toshiaki Kawada, que estava apenas um ano abaixo dele. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional All Japan Pro Wrestling Misawa era um wrestler amador de sucesso. Competindo na faixa etária júnior, ele ficou em quinto no Campeonato Mundial de Freestyle de 1980. Já no wrestling profissional, Misawa foi treinado por Dick "The Destroyer" Beyer, Giant Baba, e Dory Funk Jr. Ele fez sua estréia profissional em 21 de agosto de 1981 na All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), lutando contra Shiro Koshinaka. Em seguida, ele viajou para o México, onde lutou pela EMLL, melhorando suas habilidades de high flying sob a orientação do Wrestler La Fiera. De agosto de 1984 até maio de 1990, Misawa lutou como a segunda encarnação da gimmick Tiger Mask, sucedendo Satoru Sayama, depois que a All Japan Pro Wrestling tinha comprado os direitos da gimmick da New Japan Pro Wrestling. Em 1986, Misawa se formou na categoria heavyweight, depois de passar cinco anos como Júnior Heavyweight. Entre 1988 e 1989, ele participou de combates desafiando pelos títulos mundiais da AWA e NWA. Depois de uma contusão no joelho em março de 1989, até 2 de janeiro de 1990. Ao retornar, ele lutou contra Bret Hart em 13 de abril. No WWF/NJPW/AJPW Supershow realizado no Tokyo Dome. Depois da saída repentina de Genichiro Tenryu da AJPW no mesmo mês, Giant Baba tomou a decisão de transformar Misawa em sua nova estrela em ascensão. Durante um combate de duplas contra Yoshiaki Yatsu e Samson Fuyuki em 14 de maio de 1990, Misawa instruiu seu parceiro (e futuro rival) Toshiaki Kawada a remover sua máscara, abandonando assim a gimmick de Tiger Mask depois de seis anos. thumb|200px|Misawa usou a gimmick de Tiger Mask por 6 anos, antes de se graduar para a divisão Heavyweight da AJPW Semanas depois, Misawa derrotou Jumbo Tsuruta em 8 de junho em seu primeiro combate como main eventer no Nippon Budokan. Este combate é visto como um ponto de virada na história da All Japan Pro Wrestling, com Misawa sendo estabelecido como uma grande estrela. Misawa fez seu primeiro desafio pelo Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship em julho, sendo derrotado por Stan Hansen em um combate decisivo já que o título estava vago depois que Terry Gordy foi forçado a desocupá-lo. Depois de perder para Tsuruta em uma revanche em 1 de setembro, ele se juntou com o então parceiro regular Kawada para ficar em terceiro na World's Strongest Tag Determination League, derrotando o time de Tsuruta e Akira Taue no último dia. Misawa novamente desafiou pelo Triple Crown em abril de 1991, mas caiu diante de Tsuruta pela segunda vez. Misawa continuou seu crescimento ao longo de 1991, vencendo Terry Gordy em vezes sucessivas em junho e julho, o segundo combate sendo válido pelo World Tag Team Championship, onde Misawa e seu parceiro Kawada derrotaram Gordy e Steve Williams. A dupla fez sua primeira defesa contra o time de Tsuruta e Taue em 30 de setembro no Nippon Budokan, com Misawa forçando Jumbo a se submeter usando uma variação do Crossface para finalizar o combate. Em 22 de agosto de 1992, Misawa derrotou Hansen para ganhar o seu primeiro Triple Crown Heavyweight Title, título que ele iria conquistar outras quatro vezes. Seu primeiro reinado durou quase dois anos antes de Misawa ser derrotado por Williams. thumb|left|200px|Em seus cinco reinados com o Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, Misawa detém um recorde de 1,799 dias combinados. Misawa passou a dominar a All Japan Pro Wrestling ao longo da década de 1990, com vários reinados do World Tag Team Championship, e feuds com Kawada, Kenta Kobashi, Jun Akiyama, Taue e Williams durante o resto da década de 1990. Em 1996, ele se tornou um membro inaugural do Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame. Após a morte de Giant Baba, Misawa herdou o cargo de presidente da AJPW. Após desentendimentos com a viúva Motoko Baba, e a remoção do seu cargo de presidente por um conselho de executivos em 2000, Misawa deixou a All Japan Pro Wrestling em maio do mesmo ano; seguido por grandes nomes da empresa, como Toshiaki Kawada e Masanobu Fuchi, Stan Hansen, Kenta Kobashi e Maunakea Mossman para formar a Pro Wrestling NOAH. Pro Wrestling NOAH thumb|right|200px|Depois de Misawa deixar a AJPW, e levar consigo os principais Wrestlers da empresa (além dele próprio) a Pro Wrestling NOAH foi fundada. Pro Wrestling Noah realizou seu show inaugural, Departure 2000, em dois dias, 5 e 6 de agosto. Coletivamente, os shows contaram com outros 23 wrestlers que se demitiram da AJPW. Em 18 de julho de 2004, Misawa retornou à AJPW e derrotou Satoshi Kojima no Battle Banquet; ele retornaria mais uma vez em 31 de outubro de 2004, para o pay-per-view Keiji Mutoh: Love and Bump, onde ele e Mutoh derrotaram Hiroshi Hase e Kensuke Sasaki no que foi anunciado como "Special Dream Tag Match". Em 2005, Misawa e seu parceiro de longa data Yoshinari Ogawa retornaram o GHC Tag Team Championship para a NOAH depois de derrotarem a dupla da NJPW, Yuji Nagata e Hiroshi Tanahashi. A partir de então até a sua morte em 2009, Misawa continuou a lutar uma agenda de tempo integral, competindo principalmente em partidas de tag team. No Nippon Budokan em 10 de dezembro de 2006, ele derrotou Naomichi Marufuji para conquistar seu terceiro GHC Heavyweight Championship. Misawa continuaria defendendo o título contra wrestlers como o ex-ROH World Champion, Takeshi Morishima, bem como Takuma Sano, o proeminente gaijin, Bison Smith e Akira Taue. Em 25 de agosto de 2007, foi anunciado que Misawa estaria nos cards de "Glory by Honor" da ROH em 2 e 3 de novembro em Filadélfia e Nova York, respectivamente. Em 27 de outubro de 2007, Misawa defendeu com sucesso o GHC Heavyweight Championship contra Samoa Joe. Na semana seguinte, Misawa viajou para os Estados Unidos para comparecer aos eventos de fim de semana da ROH Glory by Honor VI. Na primeira noite, ele se aliou a Kenta para enfrentar Takeshi Morishima e Naomichi Marufuji, em que ambas as duplas empataram, estourando o tempo limite de 30 minutos. Na noite seguinte, ele defendeu com sucesso o GHC Heavyweight Championship contra Kenta. Em 2 de março de 2008, Misawa foi derrotado por Takeshi Morishima pelo GHC Heavyweight Championship, terminando seu reinado de 16 meses com o título. Vida pessoal Misawa se casou com sua esposa, Mayumi, em 10 de maio de 1988. Juntos, eles tiveram uma filha, chamada Kaede. Após sua morte, Mayumi tornou-se acionista majoritária da Pro Wrestling Noah. Misawa ainda tinha irmão mais velho. Muito pouco se sabe da vida pessoal de Misawa. Misawa era conhecido por ser um fumante inveterado de cigarros, de acordo com Big Van Vader, ele fumava 40 cigarros por dia. Foi dito que ele era muito privado sobre sua vida fora do wrestling profissional, ao ponto de que lutadores que o conheciam há décadas não tinham ideia de que ele tinha filhos. Dizia-se que ele era um ávido fã de videogame e, em determinado momento, revelou à revista Famitsu uma lista de seus seus videogames favoritos. Morte thumb|right|250px|Cerimônia memorial em tributo a Misawa, em Hiroshima. Em 13 de junho de 2009, Misawa se juntou a Go Shiozaki contra os GHC Tag Team Champions, Akitoshi Saito e Bison Smith, em uma luta pelo título na Hiroshima Green Arena. Depois de levar um belly to back suplex de Saito, Misawa perdeu a consciência e foi levado para um hospital. Ele foi declarado morto no hospital às 22h10 do horário local. Ele tinha 46 anos, e estava apenas cinco dias antes do seu 47º aniversário. A causa da morte foi mais tarde especulada no relatório oficial da polícia como tendo sido uma lesão medular cervical que causou parada cardíaca; no entanto, a família de Misawa invocou uma lei japonesa que solicitava que a polícia não divulgasse publicamente a causa oficial da morte. A morte de Misawa fez com que várias promoções de trabalhassem em uma direção mais forte na intenção de regular de forma mais segura o wrestling profissional no país. Legado O estilo de wrestling de Misawa inspirou muitos a chamá-lo de um dos maiores de todos os tempos. Chris Hero adotou muitos dos ataques de cotovelo de Misawa em seu moveset. Ambos William Regal e Daniel Bryan citaram Misawa como um dos seus heróis. A Pro Wrestling NOAH realiza um show de homenagem a ele todo mês de junho para prestar suas homenagens. Dynamite Kid certa vez o citou como um dos wrestlers mais incríveis do ramo. Por um curto período de tempo, Yoshi Tatsu usou calças verdes após a morte de Misawa no final de 2009. Kaito Kiyomiya também vestiu calções verdes durante o início de sua carreira como uma homenagem ao seu ídolo. Misawa detém o recorde do maior número de combates 5 estrelas concedido pela Wrestling Observer Newsletter, com 24. Em 30 de junho de 2017, a Pro Wrestling NOAH realizou seu primeiro torneio memorial a Mitsuharu Misawa em homenagem a sua carreira. Títulos e Conquistas *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – **Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) **World Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) – **NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **PWF World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Jumbo Tsuruta **Champion Carnival (1995, 1998) **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1992, 1993, 1994, 1995) – **January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (1987) **World's Strongest Tag Determination League Technique Award (1988) – com Jimmy Snuka **World's Strongest Tag Determination League Fighting Spirit Award (1990) – com Toshiaki Kawada **World's Strongest Tag Determination League Skill Award (1991) – com Toshiaki Kawada *'Nikkan Sports' **Match do Ano (1997) **Match do Ano (1998) **Match do Ano (2003) **Match do Ano (2007) **Wrestler do Ano (2007, 2009) **Technique Award (1996) *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) **GHC Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – **Global Tag League (2009) – **One Day Six Man Heavyweight Tag Team Tournament (2008) – *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado #2 do Top 500 wrestlers individuais no PWI 500 em 1997 **Ranqueado #6 do Top 500 wrestlers indivudiais no "PWI Years" em 2003 **Ranqueado #37 do top 500 maiores wrestlers no "PWI Years" em 2003 **Ranqueado #6 e #11 em 100 tag teams do "PWI Years" com Kenta Kobashi e Toshiaki Kawada, respectivamente em 2003. *'Tokyo Sports' **Fighting Spirit Award (1985, 1990) **Lifetime Achievement Award (2009) **Best Bout Award (1995) **Best Bout Award (1997) **Best Bout Award (1998) **Best Bout Award (2003) **Best Bout Award (2007) **Outstanding Performance Award (1997) **Newcomer Award (1982) **Special Grand Prize (1992) **Best Tag Team Award (1991) **Best Tag Team Award (1993, 1994) **MVP Award (2007) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Flying Wrestler (1985, 1986) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (1985) Topé con Giro **Feud do Ano (1990, 1991) vs. Jumbo Tsuruta **Match do Ano (1985) vs. Kuniaki Kobayashi on June 21, Tokyo, Japan **Match do Ano (1996) com Jun Akiyama vs. Steve Williams e Johnny Ace em 7 de Junho **Match do Ano (1998) vs. Kenta Kobashi em 31 de Outubro **Match do Ano (1999) vs. Kenta Kobashi em 11 de Junho **Match do Ano (2003) vs. Kenta Kobashi em 01 de Março **Most Outstanding Wrestler (1997, 1999) **Most Underrated Wrestler (1988) **Tag Team do Ano (1991) com Toshiaki Kawada **Tag Team do Ano (1995) com Kenta Kobashi **Tag Team do Ano (1996, 1997) com Jun Akiyama **Wrestler do Ano (1995, 1997, 1999) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Classe de 1996) Links externos e referências *Perfil no CAGEMATCH.net *Perfil no Internet Wrestling Database Videos left|200px right|200px center|200px Categoria:Wrestlers Japoneses Categoria:Nascidos em 1962 Categoria:Finados Categoria:Promotores Categoria:Executivos Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Pro Wrestling NOAH Categoria:Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Famers Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Jim Crockett Promotions Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AWA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da ROH Categoria:Vencedores do Champion's Carnival Categoria:Bookers